narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūtari
'Fūtari '''is an assassin working for The Syndicate. From a young age The Syndicate planted her in Kirigakure as sleeper agent to gather intel on the village, the reason for this remains unknown. After the success of her mission to infiltrate the hidden mist the higher ups of The Syndicate ordered her to severe all ties, as instructed she did but she couldnt bring herself to kill her love Kizuko. Background Academy Days As an academy student she was extremely talented in Bukijutsu, especially Kyūjutsu, and Ninjutsu. She kept a seal on her arm that contained an array of weapons. She was adept at usuing her affinity, Fire Release, and nearly mastered it by the age of twelve. She was a popular girl and some considered her to be perfect as she was smart, strong and above all beautiful. Her best friends was a boy named Ozaki Terumī that lived near her foster home. They both decided to wait an extra year to become a genin so they could hone their skills. I am now a Genin! At thirteen she and Ozaki became genin. Their sensei was Jonin named Okura. The other member of their team was Kizuko, he was two years younger than her and Ozaki. She found him annoying at first but then she soon began to fall in love with him. During her time as a genin she perfected her usage of Fire Release and also awoken the Lightning Release. Chunin Chronicles At fifteen, Team Okura all passed the Chunin exams and became Chunin. They would soon begin to take on deadly A-Ranked missions. She then mastered lightning release and awoken the might kekkei genkai: Plasma Release. Once she had gotten use to her new kekkei genkai she invented her own hidden technique and named it Plasma Weapons . She based it on a concept she read in a book. Betrayal One day she recieved orders to pull out of the Hidden Mist as she had been comprimised and that her mission was completed. After the success of her mission to infiltrate the hidden mist the higher ups of The Syndicate ordered her to severe all ties, as instructed she did. She killed Okura and Ozaki were they stood. She shot a beam of plasma at Kizuko and it hit him square in the face. She lowered the intensity so that it didnt penetrate his head but she couldnt bring herself to kill her love Kizuko. Becoming an Assassin On her return to one of The Syndicate's hideouts the higher ups had ordered assassins to dispose of her. If her mother, a senior member of The Syndicate, hadn't begged for mercy upon her daughter she would have been dead for sure. Instead, the higher ups decided to make her an assassin and member of their elite black ops. She then donned the infamous codename; Hisui (ヒスイ; Jade; Flower''). The mere name would make shinobi crumble in terror. Fūtari was also nicknamed 'Hawk Eyed Hisui' for her ability with the Hawk Eye and her skill in archery. Joining The Liberators Personality Fūtari is a usually a happy, joyful, composed individual. Also, she extremely obidient. Before killing Okura and Ozaki she never felt a shred of guilt, but now she remembers every detail and names of her victims. The higher ups has often referred to her as going "soft". Every time she closes her eyes she see's Ozaki and Okura's lifeless bodies, decaying more and more each time she sleeps. This takes its toll on her and she usually has mental breakdowns. Appearance Her hair is long and dark blue, it reaches to around her knees but as she grows older she cuts it until it gets to mid way through her back. Like her hair, her eyes are dark blue. Also she possess's a slim physique, although it isn't as curvy as some kunoichi in the world it is extremely toned and well built. Perhaps her most defining feature is her smile, it is reffered to as enchanting and simply beautiful. It is so irresistable that she can easily seduce pervey men, which can come in handy during combat. Clothing wise, during her time as a Genin and Chunin she wore a navy skirt with a black shirt and red hoodie. Her headband was strapped around her left thigh. Later in life when she became an assassin she wore a masked that went up to her nose and she wore a suit designed for combat. Abilities Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Tota Bukijutsu Trivia Quotes Category:Kazuki Shinji Category:Kaz Characters